


berdua saja

by happypartytrain



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypartytrain/pseuds/happypartytrain





	berdua saja

Temaram purnama menyusup nakal dari celah rimbun dedaun lengan pohon apel. Angin malam itu tidak sedingin biasanya. Walau masih dalam batas yang membuat kucing bulu tebal ingin meringkuk di depan perapian. Jangkrik-jangkrik kecil berebut ambil peran dalam orkestra merdu mereka.

Dalam kondisi yang demikian, Sophie merasa pantas untuk berpikir bahwa Tuhan begitu menyayangi dirinya. Sebuah ruang terbuka yang sejuk, disirami cahaya yang cukup, dimana ia masih bisa memandangi bayangannya sendiri sambil duduk pada sebuah ayunan di bawah pohon tempat ia biasa mencari jiwa—dan tak lupa, kesendirian yang sunyi namun menenangkan ini—semua yang dibutuhkannya telah terpenuhi.

Sophie menarik napas panjang. Perutnya masih belum meregang. Ia tidak berhenti meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa sama sekali tidak ada temali yang melilit di sana. Pemikiran itu merupakan mantra, sekaligus sugesti yang menguatkannya selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini.

Beberapa minggu, bahkan bulan, yang melelahkan.

Menyenangkan.

Namun juga menakutkan.

Sophie bisa menghitung momen yang akan datang itu dalam hitungan jam. Ia ingin, sedikit saja, mengetahui apakah orang _itu_ pun turut mengalami sensasi yang sama.

Orang _itu_ berada di seberang sana. Di kamar dalam sebuah menara, Juna tepat berada di dalam jarak pandang lurus. Sophie melihat cahaya lampu kamar itu masih bersinar terang dari balik tirai jendelanya yang terbuka.

_Apa yang sedang dilakukannya?_

_Apakah malam ini ia masih tetap mendiskusikan permasalahan kerajaan di kamar itu?_

_Apakah malam ini termasuk salah satunya?_

_Tidakkah ia membuat pengecualian kali ini; beristirahat total untuk menghadapi hari istimewa esok?_

Sebuah jubah velvet hangat telah tersampir di kedua bahu sebelum Sophie sadar. Ia menoleh, matanya membulat begitu melihat sosok yang melakukan aksi tersebut.

Sophie bersumpah, Tuhan memang benar-benar sedang bermurah hati. Kalau tidak, bagaimana mungkin orang yang sedang bergumul di kepalanya seketika muncul, seakan menjawab komunikasi satu arah tadi.

Senyum.

Sophie membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Kau tahu, Putri? Walau udara malam ini begitu menyenangkan, namun tidak baik jika anda keluar begitu saja tanpa mengenakan pakaian hangat. Angin jahat bisa datang kapan saja."

Suaranya begitu lembut. Selalu berhasil membuat hati Sophie berdegup beberapa ketukan lebih cepat.

Sophie menggeleng, melakukan retrospeksi kilat terhadap ingatannya. "Angin jahat tidak pernah menyentuh kawasan ini, Pangeran. Setidaknya selama dua puluh tahun hidupku."

Juna tidak berkomentar lebih lanjut. Pernyataan tadi benar, tentu saja. Ia menatap Sophie dengan mantap, sebelum ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke batang pohon apel yang kokoh. Sophie mengikuti arah pandangan Juna. Pikiran mereka tersambung.

Laki-laki itu menelusuri alur kayu dengan tangannya. "Dulu, para dayang dibuat repot olehmu." Ia menoleh, matanya bersinar jenaka. "Kamu ingat hari itu?"

Wajah Sophie memerah, "Tentu."

Tidak mungkin bisa lupa. Hari dimana Pangeran Juna cilik dengan ayah dan ibunya, serta para anggota dari keluarga bangsawan terhormat Lucis datang ke istana Tenebrae ini, untuk mengikat suatu perjanjian.

"Kamu tidak mau bertemu denganku, sampai memanjat pohon ini dan tidak turun sampai tengah sore," Juna tertawa kecil.

Sophie mendongakkan kepalanya dengan gaya menentang. "Gara-gara kamu dan rombongan dari Lucis datang dengan tiba-tiba untuk menyepakati hal yang—" Sophie menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangannya begitu melihat Juna menunggu dengan wajah penuh penantian. "H-hal… yang…"

" _Absurd_?" sambung Juna.

Sophie menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak berpikir demikian." Ia tercenung. Juna adalah salah satu dari orang yang mampu melihat cermin terdalam Sophie. "Oh, baiklah. Sedikit absurd." Sophie mengaku, seraya menelengkan leher.

Juna mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Di bibirnya tersungging senyuman tanpa pretensi. Sebelah tangan sisanya menggenggam tali ayunan yang diduduki Sophie dan mendorongnya dengan pelan, sekedar untuk memberi sedikit gelombang gerak. "Yang Mulia Tuan Putri Sophie," ucapnya dengan nada bernyanyi. "Apa kau masih berpikir pernikahan ini ide yang _absurd_?"

Sophie memutar badannya, untuk menemukan tubuh Juna tepat di belakang punggungnya, seperti dinding pembayang yang hendak memberi proteksi, entah dari apa.

Tidak dapat dipercaya, sosok gagah ini tumbuh dari bocah kurus belasan tahun lalu.

Ketika Juna mendatanginya di bawah pohon ini, belasan tahun silam, memintanya untuk turun dari puncak pohon, Sophie mengabulkannya dengan senang hati—dengan cara jatuh bebas, walau ada unsur terpeleset secara tidak sengaja—dan ternyata Juna mampu menangkap si gadis dengan sigap. Sedikit terhuyung, namun Sophie tertangkap tepat dalam pelukannya, tanpa tergores sedikit pun.

Saat itu Sophie sempat teringat dengan dongeng yang dibacakan oleh pengasuhnya setiap malam, ketika ia kecil. Tentang seorang paladin tampan yang menunggangi kuda putih, yang akan datang menolong ketika nyawa sang puteri sedang terancam. Detik itu ia sempat berspekulasi, apakah Pangeran dari Lucis adalah paladinnya?

Tapi Juna kecil tidak mengendarai kuda putih, juga tidak tampan—apa yang bisa diharapkan bila saat itu Juna baru saja sembuh dari cacar dan masih memiliki peninggalan virus bandel itu berupa titik-titik luka kering di wajahnya? Maka Sophie pun menangis. Jiwanya terlalu liberal untuk memikirkan konsep pernikahan seperti itu.

Namun kini, mungkin Sophie akan masuk ke dalam daftar kriminalis jika mengatakan bahwa Juna tidak menawan hatinya seketika dalam pesta dansa tahun lalu.

Ia gadis yang paling beruntung, karena dalam antrean yang panjang akan gadis-gadis yang terbawa dalam pesona sang pangeran, Sophie berada dalam urutan yang pertama untuk masuk ke dalam hatinya.

Bagaimanapun, mereka sudah ditakdirkan bersatu semenjak masih ingusan dulu. Seandainya ia tahu, kalau sang pangeran memang telah memilihnya, tepat ketika Sophie jatuh ke dalam pelukannya belasan tahun silam.

Sophie menutup matanya dengan penuh rasa puas.

"Putra Mahkota Lucis," suara si gadis mengalun manis. "Pangeran Juna yang tersayang, aku pasti orang terbodoh di dunia jika berpikir demikian. Aku menantikan hari esok, setiap detiknya."

_Semenjak beberapa bulan lalu malaikat membangunkan dan membuatku sadar bahwa kamu selalu berada di hadapanku. Menunggu untuk terlihat. Dan hatiku sudah berada di dalam genggamanmu, entah sejak kapan._

_Aku tidak menyadarinya._

Pelan-pelan Juna memutar tali penyangga ayunan. Lututnya menekuk, sehingga begitu Sophie membuka mata, ia telah berada tepat di hadapan. Diperangkapnya tangan Sophie ke dalam genggaman; matanya membuka tabir emosi yang begitu meluap, tatapan yang dibanjiri dengan seribu satu afeksi. Mereka dapat merasakan pertukaran nafas dalam secuil ruang udara yang tercipta di antara kedekatan fisik itu.

Sophie menarik sesentak nafas. Dilihatnya Juna terhenyak. Seakan tersadar oleh sesuatu, pemuda itu menggeleng, menarik mundur dirinya, seraya mengerjapkan mata.

"Kurasa aku mengerti, mengapa para pengantin tabu untuk bertemu sebelum hari istimewa mereka," katanya dengan suara yang agak serak, lalu berdehem. "Sebaiknya kamu segera masuk ke dalam. Istirahatlah."

"Akan kulakukan, bila kamu melakukan hal yang sama pada dirimu sendiri." jawab Sophie.

Juna menaikkan alisnya. Sophie mengangkat bahu dengan sikap berandai. "Aku hanya tidak mau berada di altar sendirian sementara calon suamiku secara katatonis tidak bisa bangun tepat waktu dari lelapnya, kelelahan karena semalaman berseliweran di istana."

Juna membelalakkan matanya dalam gerakan yang komikal. "Kurasa masa depan Tenebrae dan Lucis terjamin. Mereka punya calon ratu yang begitu cerdas."

Sophie sedikit kesulitan untuk tidak tersipu menerima pujian sang Pangeran. Juna tersenyum, lalu menyibak poni Sophie dengan ujung jemarinya. "Ayo."

Setengah enggan, Sophie bangkit dan menatap pohon naungannya. Ia datang untuk merenungi urutan jejak hidupnya yang mengalir dengan cepat tempo hari, dan diakhiri dengan _rendezvous_ yang begitu tak sengaja, begitu menyenangkan, dengan orang yang diharapakannya untuk muncul. Semua hal itu sudah cukup untuk menenangkan gejolak adrenalinnya yang telah terpompa berlebihan sejak pagi tadi. Serta pagi sebelumnya, dan sebelumnya.

Ia benar-benar gadis yang beruntung. Sangat beruntung.

"Pangeran,"

"Hm?"

"Anda begitu tenang dalam menghadapi esok," tutur Sophie, setengah berbisik.

Alis Juna terangkat.

"Oh. Aku akan jujur padamu," Juna menjawab dengan setengah meringis. "Lebih menegangkan dari semua medan perang yang pernah kuhadapi, sebenarnya. Namun satu hal yang dapat kukatakan padamu: tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, karena setelah hari esok berlalu, sisanya adalah akhir yang menyenangkan. Kamu tidak berpikir demikian?"

Sophie terdiam sejenak. Lalu menarik napas. "Ya. Akhir yang membahagiakan." Ia tidak patut untuk takut. "Untuk kita berdua."

Juna memberikan Sophie senyumannya yang paling menenangkan. "Semua akan baik-baik saja," ia mengangkat tangan Sophie dan mengecup punggung tangannya dengan lembut, "Aku akan berada di sampingmu selalu."

Sophie menatap mata hitam pangerannya untuk yang terakhir kali. "Selamat tidur."

Juna mengangguk, melepas tautan genggamannya. "Selamat tidur."

Dengan satu bungkukan kecil, Sophie membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan secepat kakinya dapat membawa ke dalam istana.

Malam itu, Sophie terlelap dalam mimpi indah tentang kedatangan seorang paladin yang menunggangi kuda putih. Suaranya begitu familiar. Sangat familiar.

Sayangnya wajah paladin itu tak terlihat.


End file.
